Another Timelord
by omgfandomss
Summary: The Doctor and his companion Stacey Forbes are forced to be separated for four months while he searches for a Timelord that potentially survived the Time War.


The last of their laughter died out and the Doctor looked at his companion seriously. "Stacey," he started. "I have something very important to tell you." Stacey's smile faded quickly and a look of worry crossed her ever pale face.

"Oh god, you don't want me anymore, do you?" She ran her fingers through her auburn hair and sighed. The Doctor's face went from stressed to confused within a few moments.

"What?! No, no, no not at all!" he said reassuringly while shaking his head. "I love having you around." The Doctor put his hands on Stacey's shoulders and shook her, smiling. Her face stretched into a wide grin and the Doctor looked away, embarrassed, both of his hearts feeling weird, almost mushy.

"What is it then?" Stacey pestered. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and shoved them in his pockets.

"I'm going away for a bit," he said vaguely. Stacey's face was a mixture of confusion and relief.

"Is that all? Well then I can just come with you then, right?" The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. But you can't come with me. Not this time."

"Why not?" Stacey replied calmly, sensing something was bothering the Doctor. "Doctor, what's wrong?" The Doctor looked up, sad.

"Ah, see this is one of the things I love about you, Miss Forbes, you always know when something's wrong."

"Doctor, that isn't an answer. You can tell me." Stacey said her face full of trust and innocence. It made the Doctor's hearts feel mushy again. He didn't like it.

"I just found out that another time-lord may have survived the Time War. I need to try and find him. Or her," he added, seeing Stacey glare. "It's just, this is really important to me, and the journey will be incredibly dangerous, at least twenty times as dangerous as anything we have ever done. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. If I don't die," he joked, "I will, without a doubt, come back to you." Stacey looked at the Doctor sadly.

"How long will you be gone, Doctor?" The Doctor's face scrunched up in thought.

"About, two months. Well, no, more realistically about four months." Stacey looked outraged.

"Four months! How can I survive 4 months without the TARDIS! Without time traveling and space adventures and most of all," Stacey blushed, "You." She looked down, abashed.

"Me?" the Doctor said, confused. "Really? You would miss me the most out of the TARDIS, space adventures, and time travel?!" Stacey nodded her head, her face turning a bright crimson. "Well, I have to admit I am very flattered. But, tell me this, why? What is it about me that would cause you to miss me the most?" His hearts felt mushy as he awaited her answer.

"Well, um, your hair, your personality." Stacey moved forward. The Doctor's hearts slowly were turned into puddles. "Your face." Stacey reached out and put one of her hands on his cheek. "Your eyes." She stood on her tip-toes and moved her face so close to his that their mouths were almost touching. "Everything" And then The Doctor's hearts melted. Stacey pulled him closer and kissed him. It was short, and sweet, but it was much too short for the Doctor. Stacey slowly started to move away, but the Doctor pulled her back and kissed her this time, but with more passion and emotion. Stacey pulled away, gasping for air, and the Doctor grinned at her.

"What about my lips? Gonna miss those?"

"Now I will," Stacey replied, breathless. Her eyes locked into his, and he looked away after a few seconds, in a failed attempt to reform his liquid hearts.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Stacey nose scrunched up.

"I don't know." She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS. "Hey!" she said suddenly, looking at him intently. "This is a time machine, right?" The Doctor looked at her like she had gone mad.

"You're joking, right? Did that kiss leave you too breathless?" Stacey shook her head, now smiling. "No, I mean, after you finish your time-lord search, you can just go back in time to the moment you left and it will be like you were never gone. You can do that, right?" The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't. I can't mess with my own personal time-stream. It's just, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff," he replied, ending with one of Stacey's favorite lines of his. But instead of smiling, Stacey looked more depressed than ever.

"Oh," was all she said. Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Awe, Stace," the Doctor said, walking over to Stacey's side and putting an arm around her.

"Shhh." He stuck out a finger and wiped away a single tear that had fallen and was resting on her cheek. "It's ok, Stacey. It's only 4 months. I'll be back before you know it." Stacey nodded. "Hey, look at me." She looked up at him all puffy eyed. "Why not while I'm gone you make a list of everything you want to do when I get back, ok?" Stacey nodded and smiled slightly. "Ah, see now that's the happy Stacey I love." He reached forward and pulled a lever and the TARDIS started moving. Then it stopped. The Doctor walked forward and opened the door. Stacey looked out. It was home.


End file.
